captain_marvel_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Att-Lass
'''Att-Lass' is a Kree soldier and a member of the Starforce. He went with his team on Torfa to rescue a Kree spy called Soh-Larr, only to be ambushed by Talos and some of his subordinates. He later travelled to the planet C-53, where he faced his former teammate, Vers. Biography Kree-Skrull War Ambush on Torfa To be added Battle at Mar-Vell's Laboratory To be added Personality To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Kree Physiology': As a Kree, Att-Lass possessed all of the various superhuman attributes common among his people, such as superhuman strength, durability, agility, and an efficient healing factor. **'Superhuman Strength': Like all kree, Att-Lass is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than the average Kree as an elite warrior. **'Superhuman Durability': Att-Lass' body more resistant to physical damage than the body of a normal human being. He can withstand great impact forces and the photon blasts of Vers. **'Superhuman Agility': Att-Lass naturally has greater agility, dexterity, balance and body coordination than a normal human being. During the mission to Torfa, Att-Lass was able to jump over Bron-Char and shoot at once in two Skrulls. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': As with all Kree, Att-Lass possesses a healing factor which allows him to recover from injuries in a much shorter timespan than humans. Abilities *'Expert Marksman': Att-Lass is an extremely skilled shooter, especially in the use of his twin pistols. He was able to shoot with great precision against several Skrulls during the mission to Torfa, even managing to shoot at the same time in two Skrulls while jumping over Bron-Char. Later, he tried to shoot Vers but was quickly subdued. Equipment Weapons *'Twin Pistols': Att-Lass uses two Kree twin pistols as its main combat mode in missions. He proved to be extremely expert in his use, since he was able to shoot at the same time in two Skrulls while jumping over Bron-Char. Other *'Starforce Uniform': Att-Lass possesses a uniform of Kree origin to use on her Starforce missions. The uniform had a built in universal translator that allows its wearer to understand the language of anyone they interact with and be able to speak their language back to them. The uniform also contains a device capable of analyzing and identifying any object placed within it on the uniform's sleeve. The uniform's color scheme can also be customized to suit the user's preference's via a device located on the uniform's sleeve, though Att-Lass himself never had any reason to do this. *'Helmet': It also includes a collapsible helmet that can fit around the wearer's head. The helmet can generate its own atmosphere and allows the wearer to breath in the vacuum of space, as well as underwater, where it will give off a blue glow to provide light. *'Kree Threat Detector': Att-Lass used this device to scan Goose first, confirming that it is a high threat Flerken, and then to scan Nick Fury. Vehicles *'Helion': During missions with the Starforce, Att-Lass was transported on this ship with his companions. Relationship Allies *Starforce **Yon-Rogg - Leader **Korath **Minn-Erva **Bron-Char *Supreme Intelligence *Ronan Enemies *Skrulls *Carol Danvers/Vers/Captain Marvel - Former teammate turned enemy Trivia *In the comics, Att-Lass was referred as Captain Atlas and was the strongest and most decorated of the Kree warriors. He was the military partner of Doctor Minerva, until he became disillusioned with the Kree military, attempted suicide and became the intergalactic criminal Titanium Man. Category:Characters